The Rain The Park and Other Things
by Sage of Death
Summary: Roy is sitting in the park remebering that day when he did human transmutation to bring back a little Ishbalan girl. Can Riza help him out of his depression?


It's a one shot fanfic because I was really inspired to write something besides my current fanfiction. I hope you like it.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Rain The Park and Other things**

As he prowled through his thoughts one more time at the day…that day he attempted human transmutation to bring back an Ishbalan child he had killed with his own flames. With just a snap the little girl went into flames her skin charring fast and the pungent scent of burning hair. He sat at a park bench his legs crossed, his arms folded and eyes closed. He wore a neatly pressed baby blue collared dress shirt with black dress pants and black shoes. His silky charcoal black hair slightly stirred in the slight wind every so often. He went back to his thoughts one more time when he was in his apartment drawing the six point array with chalk and taking the dead girl's fully charred body in the middle of the array. He took a deep breath in and without a moments hesitation he clapped his hands then set them on the six-point array and light filled the room.  
The next thing he knew he was standing in front of The Gate of Equivalent Exchange. The door creaked open and millions of black hands grabbed for him and he woke up in a hospital with Riza Hawkeye at his side looking at him with pleading eyes to survive. That was more than 5 years ago since that happened and today was the same day he attempted to bring back the little Ishbalan child. The day he gave in exchange half of his blood. He survived from a blood transplant from Riza. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be here today.

"Riza."  
Her name fell from his lips effortlessly in a gentle whisper. She always stuck her neck out for him and he never did anything in return. God did he feel selfish since he happened to be in love with this woman. If anything he felt like he never deserve her she was to good, out of his league. She was always there for him if he asked her to be there or not. _She is a perfection of flesh, surely god graced me with a vision of heaven itself. Those eyes of beautiful chocolate. That hair, like molten gold. What a greater ecstasy could a man like me get the pleasure to encounter such an exquisite rapture on this Earth? I've always been awed by her beauty and her intelligence. I have succumbed to her loveliness over and over ever since that day…that day…I want to tell her everything. I can't the military forbids fraternization besides she would never return my overwhelming feelings for her. Would she? _Roy was interrupted by his thoughts as he opened his left eye catching Riza Hawkeye walking Black Hayate. He wanted to hold her, embrace her warmth, touch her hair, kiss her luscious lips or at least hold her hand for cripes sake!

It took all of his will power just to stay still in his position now. _She looks so gorgeous with her hair let over her shoulders swaying as she walks. The way her lips curve into a smile makes it all the more difficult to try not to run up to her and kiss her long and hard._

Riza smiled as Black Hayate trotted happily behind her intending to play some hide and seek. Her hair was let down and she wore a red sweater that revealed her shoulders and stopped right at her chest with a black leather skirt that stopped ¾ down her thighs. The leather accentuated the curve of her thighs beautifully to Roy. Roy continued looking at her stunningly smooth long legs on black high heels. Riza stopped walking and noticed him sitting on the bench alone in seemingly deep thought.

She walked over towards him to say hello and maybe chat. _My he looks quite handsome without the uniform on. _Roy heard the clicking of heels and opened his eyes and saw beautiful Riza Hawkeye sitting on the other side of the bench smiling. _Why did she have to sit down! Now I want to scoot over and kiss her! Stupid! _  
"Hello Sir what are you doing out on this lovely day?"

Riza beamed,  
"It's suppose to rain pretty soon I wouldn't say that is lovely. I'm just killing time here. Please call me Roy we aren't on duty. Besides it would be great to get on a first name basis with at least someone in the military besides Hughes."  
Roy chuckled attractively trying to not show his depression. Riza watched Black Hayate run back and forth and then drew her attention to Roy.  
"Roy. Please tell me what's wrong. I can tell in the way your trying to hide your worries something is wrong."  
_Shit. She's good. _Roy waited for a while to get his thoughts together and what to say then he spoke.  
"Riza do you know what today is?"  
Riza paused. _What is he talking about exactly? _Riza put her hands on her lap gently.

"No Roy. What does this have to do about your doubts?"  
Without waiting Roy responded quickly,  
"Today is the same day I attempted Human Transmutation to bring back that little Ishbalan child remember? You saved me by donating as much blood as you could to me so I wouldn't die from blood loss. Why did I listen to him?"  
Riza starred into his twinkling sharp black eyes from the side of his face. He didn't want to face her fearing something might slip from him that should not happen.  
"Who is him Roy?"

Roy sighed gently,  
"Basque Graun. My superior in the Ishbal war."  
Riza scooted over a little bit over towards him on the bench,  
"You listened to him because you had to. He outranked you back then but he's dead now."  
Without waiting Roy shot right back at her without turning to face her,  
"I could've done something for that poor child. She didn't have to die!"  
Riza scooted a little bit more with still a lot of space between them on the bench. A crack of thunder was heard and rain carelessly fell to the pavement. The tree over their heads shielded them from the rain but neither one of them knew it had just rain.  
"Roy don't do this to yourself. What's done is done and can't be undone…"  
Roy interrupted Riza his voice near to a shout,

"It's no excuse for the life I took! All those people including that little girl! **THEY ALL BURNED!**"

Riza backed away a bit. A couple of seconds went by with complete silence between them until Riza spoke almost afraid of what he would do or how he would respond.  
"I know how you feel. For you are not the only soldier with hands stained with crimson Roy."  
Roy bowed his head down,  
"You don't know how I feel. No one knows how I feel except for Maes but he's…gone. I deserve to feel all that pain that those people felt when they died. I remember what that little girl said before she died. "Your nothing but a mindless demon."  
She was absolutely right."  
Riza scooted over more towards him on the bench with still more space between them. She couldn't take it any more. She hated it when he tried to shoulder the blame all by himself,  
"No your wrong. You show feelings, you feel things, your human nothing else just like me."  
Roy sniffed a little about to cry, Riza continued to speak,  
"Your wrong I know how you feel."  
Riza was abruptly interrupted again,  
"**HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!**"  
Riza kept her stern face on and yelled back,  
"**BECAUSE YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WISHING FOR ALL OF IT TO STOP!**"  
Roy was taken back, he'd never heard Riza loose her cool before. Riza sighed and spoke gently.  
"Roy don't do this to yourself. Don't try to shoulder the burden all by yourself it's too heavy. Please let me share your load. If it means anything…"  
Riza scooted all the way over towards Roy and leaned over putting an arm on each side of him and kissed his cheek gently. Roy reddened in the face, while Riza continued her sentence,  
"Your more then a mindless demon."  
Roy couldn't believe what just happened. He was still trying to process what just exactly happened. _That was Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye just kissed my cheek. The same Riza Hawkeye that threatened me yesterday with her magnum to finish my paperwork or she would turn my face into her pencil holder. _Roy finally turned over to her on the bench and saw her rare caring smile and put his ungloved hands on hers gently on her lap. Riza spoke again so softly, gently and lovingly,

"Roy."  
"Riza."  
Roy said in his deep seductive voice. His arms found their way from her hands and around her shoulders pulling her towards him until there was no more space left. _This is it Mustang it's now or never. _Roy moved his face to hers and kissed her luscious lips, Riza jumped a little bit but found herself kissing him back with equal affection. She put her arms around his neck gently wrapping them around him and moved closer to him. They were chest to chest now and Riza could feel his rippling muscles through his shirt the more her chest heaved up and down the more she wanted to moan in pleasure. Roy broke the kiss and stared at Riza.  
"Thank you Riza Hawkeye for everything…I…I .Love you so much."  
Riza smiled,  
"Your welcome Roy. I love you to."  
Roy smiled affectionately,  
"We'd better get home."  
Riza nodded,  
"But its raining Roy and I'm wearing leather."  
Roy looked dumbstruck, _Wait it's raining? Ahh! _  
"Well I guess we'll have to wait for it to stop. In the mean time I would like finish what I started angel."  
Riza blushed and leaned into his mouth. Roy broke it and left kisses from her mouth and down her neck getting dangerously close to her chest and gave a yelp and grabbed his face.  
"Maybe this angel is going to reconsider about turning your face into a pencil holder."

THE END.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like it. Please review! 


End file.
